


Choices

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1mw: august rush [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono has a choice to make</p><p>1_million_words: August Rush<br/>Mission Insane: Het table: Observe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Kono watched as Danny laid in bed and continued to talk, his hands gesturing wildly to make his point. She couldn't help but smile at him. He was so damn cute when he did things like that, and she knew she had it bad. She debated making him come to her just to see the sheets slip down his body as he got up, but the. There was the temptation to call them in late and crawl back into bed with him, stilling those hands and running her fingers through the hair covering his chest listening for the catch in his breath. 


End file.
